A Bargain for Another
by Rosie Fayce
Summary: A short story about Xaldin and Xemnas who tends to get what they want. Xaldin expected much power in his future meanwhile his Superior only wanted someone to spend the night with him. Even though they both get what they want, was it truly satisfying?


In the Castle that Never Was, usually the members would be scampering around different worlds to exceed their accomplishments on their missions. Little did they know that _not all_ would most likely work on this particular day, especially those who considered having other plans for the evening. Xemnas, for one, did have some paperwork that needed to be taken care of, usually the things that he would have to manage are the missions that would be assigned to his members. The other organization members wouldn't usually understand how these tasks work, because they expect most out of these missions would be coming from Saix. After an everlasting adventure with his group, he never thought of taking a break for himself.

Saix and the other organization members did their work as they were told, but Xemnas stayed behind and lingered around the Castle with his dusks. Eventually getting annoyed, he dismissed them all with his scowl and lead himself into the Grey room. He walked himself over to the tall glass wall, staring at Kingdom Hearts that glowed magnificently above him.

It wasn't long that he was startled by a member that was RTC'ing so early. He didn't turn his face yet till he heard the dark corridor closed itself and heard a voice acknowledging his presence. Xemnas turned when the man spoke, greeting him formally and notifying that his mission was finished early.

"Xaldin," Xemnas said to himself.

"I've finished my mission early, but it did take a little longer than expected," he said.

"No need to be alarmed, Xaldin. You really impress me with your efforts as it is, already." Xemnas turned his body around, directly facing at his high-class member. "You never cease to amaze me," he smirked.

"I do my best, superior. Yet it was just recon, there wasn't much that I could have done."

"Even so, at least you're one of the members that actually pull through for this organization. Do you realize how well you can really be if you were to set your goals… just a bit higher?" Xemnas asked.

"I would if I could, I just don't see how well that could—"

"I can make that happen for you, Xaldin. The power you can improve on, the strength that you can overtake, why pass on something this fortunate?"

"Never said I would, Superior. Granting more strength is what I would like to do best.." Xaldin trailed off a little.

"But?"

"..Nothing. What is it that you would have to offer?" Xaldin, feeling quite curious to his Superiors proposal, he wanted to know what he could have done to make his impressions on him a bit better. Thinking that he would eventually use his new powers to his advantage in the future. Yet, his persistence grew into hesitance when Xemnas swayed in closer to his body. Slightly adjusting his body movements to pursue his intentions with Xaldin.

Xaldin wasn't sure how he could go on with his proposal, but a lot of things were coming into his mind a bit too fast for him to comprehend, himself. Eventually, after making his final decision in getting his upper body strength, it was a little too late.

Unraveled and ruffled clothing that sunk down to his knee's were already a sign of _not turning back_. Xaldin was wondering how the hell he got into this situation so quickly. Maybe he was thinking too much? Or that he was compelled by his Superior's intentions? How did they even get to his Superior's room so quickly? Even so, it didn't seem it was going to end so quickly, either. Or so he would have hoped for.

Lips were connected, streaks of each others hair were flowed down their backs, and hands intertwined with close intimacy. Skin were exposed, hallow emotions were being expressed, and shallow comments were thrown in between to '_satisfy_' the needs. They didn't realize how long they were going for, noticing that no one bothered to wonder where Xaldin or their Superior were at. After their intimate event, night fell and _'daylight'_ soon rose to the skies.

—

It was early in the morning, Xemnas and Xaldin were wrapped around on each others arms and legs. Comfortable in their position, Xemnas was the first to wake up, having Xaldin's face so close to his — it nearly startled him to non-existence. Yet he didn't react so quickly or violently, but he grinned a weary grin and stepped out of bed to get himself ready for another day of work. Remembering his full day yesterday, it seemed as though it was all planned. Never actually a short-impulse type of ordeal.

Shortly after his awakening, Xaldin woke up from his long sleep and stretched his arms and legs. He was held back from the sudden difference in his mornings, waking up in an unusual place. He looked around and noticed his Superior getting dress, slightly showing a hint of concern.

"Superior?"

"You have a full day ahead of you, Xaldin. I suggest you get dressed and exceed on to your missions for the day. You've held your end of the bargain, now it's my turn."


End file.
